


I'm okay 'Los

by halsteadmarchs



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadmarchs/pseuds/halsteadmarchs
Summary: TW: for relapse, drug abuse and gun violenceWith one arm under each of the T.K.'s armpits they supported him out towards the ambulance and this was when they saw hope. Owen and Carlos both came running towards the trio and the smile which Carlos may have had to see his boyfriend was wiped when he saw his limp body being supported by his teammates. Owen frantically beckoning over the crews to support T.K. onto a gurney and they start to get him hooked up but not before Carlos is standing right next to his side squeezing his hand as T.K. wriggled about not wanting to have any help.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	I'm okay 'Los

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you're reading this, this is my first proper piece of writing on here and is based around the promo for 2x08 as well as the episode description so hope you enjoy, this is the only part of it but yeah :)
> 
> let's all pretend that T.K.'s eyes are blue for the sake of this, they're not they're green
> 
> *all and any medical inaccuracies are my own mistakes i am not a professional*

Rolling out from the covers, T.K. saw the light entering the room as he opened his eyes and turned into the opposite side of the bed to find his boyfriend fast asleep but he didn't wake him up just sits there for a minute looking at him peacefully before starting to run his hands through his hair. Doesn’t take long for Carlos to wake up and find his boyfriend’s bright baby blues glancing up at him with a smile plastered across his face whilst he ran his fingers through his messy curls. 

“Hey Ty”

“Hey ‘Los”

Carlos pulls away from T.K. and leans down to the bedside table on his side of the bed whilst T.K.’s grin turns into a look of confusion and interest wondering what his boyfriend was reaching for. Opening up the drawer of the dresser unit, Carlos reaches in and pulls out a small white envelope and a small paper parcel and hands them to his curious boyfriend who sits beside him.

“Congratulations babe”

“You remembered?”

“Of course I did Tiger”

“You really didn’t have to-”

“Shh shh it’s nothing just open them up”

Carlos knew how important today was for T.K. and what had happened one year ago in New York and wanted to spend every single moment with him but much to his disappointment their shifts were not aligned and T.K. had to work whilst he had the day off but he had managed to convince Tommy to allow him to leave a few hours earlier so that they could have dinner together. T.K torn the paper off of the small parcel to see a small box of his favourite chocolates which he and Carlos had shared many times on different dates but these were special as on the top layer they spelt out ‘C O N G R A T U L A T I O N S T K’ and he looked at his boyfriend in the eyes and didn’t know how to feel because he cared so much about him and vice versa so settled for a small kiss on the cheek.

“Why do you have to work today, babe I just want to spend the day with you I know it must be emotional.”

“I’m a new paramedic on the team still I can’t just be taking off time immediately and besides Tommy already said she’d cover for the last few hours of my shift so that we can go out to  
celebrate. Meet me at the firehouse at 5?”

“Yes of course” Carlos says as he watches his boyfriend climb out of their bed and start getting ready for the day realising how much time he has away from him. 

-

As T.K. arrives at the firehouse later that morning, happy after the treats and praise from Carlos looking forward to the evening when his phone starts to vibrate in his pocket which is odd because no one ever calls him this early in the morning unless something is wrong, he pulls it out to see his Dad’s contact picture flashing up on the home screen as he slid the green answer button across. 

“Dad, what's happening is everything okay?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine son don’t worry, I was calling to check up on you I know what today is T.K.”

“Yeah ‘Los already surprised me with a card and chocolates this morning and we’re going out for a meal later”

“That sounds great, sorry I’m not on shift today to be there for you I just want you to know how proud I am of you”

“Thanks Dad, I have to go now but thank you, I love you”

“Love you too son”

-

Most of the shift passes by with ease a few basic calls throughout the day to keep him busy and away from thinking about what is clearly at the forefront of his mind and only when it gets to the last few hours of his shift does the bell go off one more time. The call is for a collapsed pregnant lady in a parking garage, when they arrive T.K. hops out the driver’s side thinking about how he’ll see his boyfriend in a few hours and grabs the gurney from the back of the ambo whilst looking into the distance and it doesn’t appear like there is very much wrong when they reach her. But then something weird becomes apparent when Nancy rolls the lady onto her side.

“Cap this woman doesn’t look pregna-” Nancy says to Tommy before she gets cut off by an interruption to find one person surrounding them and the lady who was just on the ground also pulls out a gun on them as she stands up. Hands raised, all of the paramedics had no idea what was happening and Tommy could see all of the colour rinse out of T.K. 's already pale face knowing that he was already quite fragile today.

“Nobody move, nobody speak” the first voice from behind them says and comes in the view of all three paramedics.

The first person grabs Tommy by the top of her arm and the second grabbing T.K. and Nancy before dragging them to a sketchy grey van parked not far away from where they found the original patient and inside was a third man who was very clearly bleeding out from some sort of stabs wounds across his upper body and they all look at him in concern whilst the guns still being pointed at them.

“You’re going to save him. Or you die”

“What do you want us to do?” Tommy asks with an obvious tremor in her voice as she glances across to her other two paramedics who look just as afraid as she does.

“I SAID FIX HIM OR ELSE”

“We can’t treat him here there’s not enough space nor is it sterile” T.K. pipes up to his captain before looking around the garage, “but look over there there’s a small room which leds into a laboratory.”

“How do I know that you aren’t tricking me?”

“Go look for yourself if you must but it’s the best way we have of saving your friend here”

The man runs off into the distance going to investigate this room which T.K. had pointed out whilst Tommy calls him into the van to review the patient with the stab wounds and as they knew they didn’t have much time and they were still being held at gunpoint Tommy begins to whisper at T.K.

“STRAND! STRAND! Give me your medallion that’s around your neck” Tommy whispers at T.K. noticing his station 252 medallion which he always wears as a tribute to his old firehouse in New York and a look of confusion appears on his already worried face.

“What why?”

“They will mostly be back in one minute and then not let us out of their sights again so if we leave that behind the van when someone hopefully comes looking for us they will know that you were here and in this area.”

With some resistance and careful peering to outside the van, T.K. unclips the chain from around his neck and places it towards the front of the van on the floor as Tommy says. But then he comes back to the front of the van after talking to his partner that it checks out and Nancy and T.K. are carrying this man through the empty parking garage with Tommy following close behind with all of the medical supplies. 

They enter this small room a couple of doors away from the entry level to the parking garage and as they get in T.K. and Nancy lay the patient down on the work surface before opening his shirt to see the full extent of his injuries, with the partners holding them at gunpoint behind them watching very closely to see if anyone makes a bad move. As they open up his shirt they realise that the damage is a lot more severe than it first appeared in the back of the van including several broken ribs, and slash wounds on his upper arms and shoulders which from first glance they could see were starting to become infected and could be very serious if they didn’t get him out of there but it wasn’t looking like they could. 

“Strand can you grab me some saline from the med kit we need to rinse out these wounds to ensure that they don’t get any worse” Tommy mentions whilst examining his chest and the rib fractures to check that none of them had punctured a lung. T.K. comes back with the saline and then with some assistance from Nancy they manage to review him properly and they see that it’s way more than what they are able to deal with. 

“Why have you stopped?” the second gun person asked whilst keeping her gun directly pointed at Nancy’s head.

“His injuries are too severe for us to treat. We simply don’t have the resources with us to treat him ourselves; he has to go to the hospital for proper medical attention. We can lie, we don’t need to tell anyone about you guys, all I care about is ensuring that he gets the treatment that he needs.” Tommy says firmly looking across to the gunman pointing the barrel at her chest. This is when out of the corner of her eye she sees T.K. make a bold and quite frankly idiotic move but very T.K as he steps forward into the path of the gunperson.

“We need to get some more supplies off of the ambo in order to keep him stable or he will die right here right now” T.K. says with a sense of authority in his voice despite being terrified on the inside and catching his Captain’s eyes with the fire alarm not two inches from where he is currently stood, thinking if he can pull the lever it would automatically send a notification to dispatch and then a ladder truck would be dispatched but he didn’t make it that far. Striding towards the door to make his ‘exit’ but they catch him looking at Tommy and see what he’s about to do and before T.K. knows it his head is full of pain and everything goes black before he falls into a small ball on the floor of the lab.

-

Meanwhile, on the other side of town Carlos arrives at the firehouse ready to come get T.K. as he should be finishing and he finds the Strand he wasn’t looking for. He walks into Owen’s office in some hope that he might have an idea as to where T.K. or the ambulance crew might be.

“Hey Captain St-” Carlos starts to say before Owen interrupts him.

“What did I say? You don’t need to call me that off-duty”

“Owen then, do you know where T.K. is because he messaged me about four hours ago saying that they had a simple call then he would be back and ready for me to come and get him but he’s nowhere to be seen?”

“That’s weird, a simple med call shouldn’t take them that long. I can radio dispatch to see if they can get a location on the ambulance.”

Carlos takes a seat in Owen’s office whilst he moves the paperwork he was tidying up to one side and pulls out his radio to try to get through to dispatch.

“Dispatch this Captain Owen Strand of the 126 over”

“Hello Captain Strand, what can we do for you over?” Carlos’ eyes light up when he hears Grace’s voice on the other end of the radio.

“EMS 126 went out over four hours ago and we were hoping you would be able to give us an estimate on their location over.”

“Captain there has been a problem over”

“What kind of problem dispatch?” fear instantly comes across both Owen and Carlos’ faces when they face the fact that they could be in danger. 

“Well it appears that their ambulance has gone off of the grid and we can’t find it anywhere over”

“Do you have the address of the original call they were responding to over?”

“Yes please hold over”

“Okay thank you dispatch please be on standby for police and ambulance backup possibly required over”

Owen puts his radio down on his desk and picks up his phone one more time to try to call T.K. and Tommy individually to see if he had any more chances before he went out looking for them, both calls went straight to voicemail. Carlos was sat in front of the desk watching this all unfold when he saw Owen go to grab his coat and car keys before beckoning to Carlos in the doorway.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to find them, something’s wrong”

Getting up immediately, Carlos jumped out of his seat and followed Owen outside the firehouse to his car before getting in and driving away with looks of concern on both of their faces not knowing what they might walk into, all they could do was hope for the best. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the parking garage and when they entered they saw that it was fairly empty on the first two levels but by the time they reached the third floor they saw the ambulance sitting there with the gurney missing as well as all three of the radios which belonged to T.K, Nancy and Tommy. 

“Owen, they were clearly here whether they are here now or not is another thing” Carlos stutters with fear in his voice of not knowing where his boyfriend was.

“126! 126! 126! SHOUT IF YOU CAN HEAR! “ Owen and Carlos shouted out around the garage in some hope of getting a response.

Picking up a set of flashlights that Owen had in his trunk, Carlos and Owen walked around the general floor in some hope of finding some clue as to where they may have gone or what might have happened. Carlos finds the grey van first before Owen comes round the corner and shouts over his attention.

“OWEN! OWEN!”

“Have you found something Carlos?”

“Yes come look at this van, it has blood stains all around it as if maybe someone was being held captive in here. Wait what’s that?” Carlos muttered as something shiny caught his eye, it was T.K. 's 252 medallion which he always wears, he picked it up and showed it to Owen whilst trying not to burst into tears.

“So they were definitely here and they were smart enough to leave us a clue” Owen said whilst comforting Carlos before he broke down as that wouldn’t help them find them any faster, “Dispatch we need police and ambulance backup at our current location we have located the ambulance but no paramedics however all three radios were tossed onto the rig”

“Okay thank you Captain Strand, police and ambulance crews have been dispatched to your location and should be arriving in the next ten minutes.”

Ahead in the distance, Carlos noticed there was a trial of blood splatters along the floor of the garage and this trial led them to a set of double doors to which the third window was barely see through but Owen could see Tommy and Nancy along with the patient who was lying flat on the table and two people pointing guns at them. 

“Carlos come on we need to back up and wait outside for the backup to come up with a way to get them out there safe”

“Owen where is he?! I COULDN’T SEE HIM! WHAT IF HE’S IN DANGER!”

“Calm down there could be lots of reasons we couldn’t see him, let's not worry until we have to okay?”

“Okay”

-

There was a huge throbbing pain in the back of T.K.’s head when he slowly came back to his senses, not knowing how long he’d been out for but he was still on the floor of the lab and he was really dizzy so didn’t bother to attempt to stand but tried to lift his head so that Tommy would know that he’s okay at least. A slight groan comes out of T.K.’s mouth as he tries to lift his head despite trying to be as quiet as possible and he catches Tommy’s attention almost immediately.

“So sleeping beauty finally awakens?” one of the gunmen chuckled as T.K. lifted his head and came back into the room to find a gun being pointed directly towards him, “If you try a stunt like that again it will go off and not just a knock on the head this time”.

Noticing how rough T.K. looks and knowing that their patient wouldn’t last much longer if they didn’t get him to a hospital soon Tommy decided that they were just going to leave.  
“This man needs urgent medical care and will die within the next ten minutes if we don’t get him to the hospital and that man over there (pointing to T.K.) could have a severe head injury and you wouldn’t want to be responsible for two possible murders now do you?” Tommy said fiercely, keeping an eye on the T.K. at the same time knowing that he wasn’t looking good and could possibly have a brain bleed, “So I am getting them to the ambulance to ensure that this doesn’t happen.”

The gunman looked at Tommy as if she was an idiot but after exchanging some word less glances with his partner they decided to leg it and run but not before there was a bang.

Owen and Carlos now with all of their backup was waiting around the corner from the doors which led to the area where they had last seen the paramedics and could hear the bang loud and clear, which caused major panic especially because they had not seen T.K. alive yet. 

Almost immediately, everyone is the lab looked up to find that it was a simple blank shot despite the gun being pointed at the paramedics and the two gun people ran in some hope of breaking free and Tommy ran over to T.K. to make sure he was okay enough to walk out and whilst he was slurring his speech and barely able to focus directly on them she knew that they had to get out of there.

“Nancy we need to go before he gets any worse!” 

“What about this guy?”

“Come on Nancy he’s been dead for at least an hour I just had to keep up the game that he was alive for our sake because I knew he’d kill us if we admitted that he was dead and we’re lucky he didn’t shoot T.K.”

“I wan’ go se’ ‘Los” T.K. slurred out to show Tommy that he was still able to talk even if it wasn’t very well.

With one arm under each of the T.K.’s armpits they supported him out towards the ambulance and this was when they saw hope. Owen and Carlos both came running towards the trio and the smile which Carlos may have had to see his boyfriend was wiped when he saw his limp body being supported by his teammates. Owen frantically beckoning over the crews to support T.K. onto a gurney and they start to get him hooked up but not before Carlos is standing right next to his side squeezing his hand as T.K. wriggled about not wanting to have any help. 

“T.K.! T.K.! I’m right here, I’m right here Tiger” Carlos muttered so that he would be able to hear.

“Los? What’s happen’ it all hurts. I’m o k I promi’” T.K. stutters out before Carlos gives him a tiny nod to tell him that he understands.

“What happened, how did you guys find us?” Tommy asks Owen.

“Well Carlos came looking for T.K. when they were supposed to go out for dinner and then he never showed and dispatch said you were off the grid and we came here and found the ambo and your radios.” 

“Did you find the people after they ran out?”

“Yeah APD caught both of them straight away” Owen says whilst pointing not far behind him where one of the suspects was in the back of a car and the other was being handcuffed as they spoke. 

But then there was another bang.

\- 

Looking around everyone was trying to see who fired a gun and it was the suspect who was being handcuffed. Her free hand reached into the officer in front of her belt and pulled the trigger on what she thought was one of the paramedics. Not noticing that T.K. was already on the gurney. And that walking alongside it was Carlos. Or not anymore. 

With a thud, Carlos hit the floor of the parking garage and within seconds Tommy, Nancy and Owen were at his side but as well T.K. started to freak out some more because Carlos was no longer at his side and started to try to get up having to be held back by Owen who came running when he saw what was happening.

“T.K you got to stay still”

“Da’? I don’ wann’ be her’ i’m fine wheres ‘Los”

“He’s just a little bit injured too son” Owen says in an attempt to try to calm down T.K. seeing out the corner of his eyes Tommy and Nancy trying to save his life frantically as he was shot in the abdomen and bleeding quite a lot. 

“Carlos stay with me buddy!” Tommy yelled at him as he saw him slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

“Tyler? Where’s T.K?” 

“He’s okay Carlos he’s in the other ambulance but let’s just focus on you for now okay we need to get you to hospital now”.

Tommy came running over to Owen to tell him that Carlos is in critical condition and told him what happened to T.K and how long he was unconscious and that they would meet each other at the hospital after dropping off the respective boys. Knowing that Carlos was alive, Owen went running back over and climbed into the back of T.K’s ambulance and he knew that things weren’t looking good but tried to stay out of the way of the paramedic. After Carlos was shot and disappeared from T.K. 's side he started to panic and had ripped out the IV which had just been placed and was trying to fight with the paramedic so Owen knew that he had to ground him back to earth for his own sake.

“T.K. I need you to stay with me”

“Da’? I just wann’ sleep”

“No no T.K. you stay awake!”

Despite all his pleading with him, T.K. fell unconscious moments later and subsequently started fitting.

-

“Carlos I need you to stay with us buddy” Tommy said as they ran with the gurney to the ambo”

“Tell Ty tha-”

“No no no we’re not doing this because you will tell him yourself when you see him in a while”

“That I always loved him and always will” Carlos croaks from behind his oxygen mask before Tommy tells him to stop talking and preserve his breaths.

“Come on Carlos! The hospital’s only two minutes away!”

Then a solemn beep ran across the ambulance. Flatline.

-

Bright lights surround T.K. as he moves his hand to cover his eyes whilst he slowly coming round to the throbbing pain in the back of his head. Glances his eyes across to him to see his Dad sat by his side waiting for him.

“Dad?” 

“Omg T.K., T.K can you hear me?”

“Yeah you’re really loud though”

“Oh I’m just going to get the doctor now that you’re awake I’ll be back in two seconds”

“Dad what happened? Why am I here?”

“You responded with Tommy and Nancy to a pregnant lady who was found in a car park but it was two people who needed help to save their friend and they held you at gunpoint. Tommy tells me that you tried to reach for the fire alarm in order to attract attention but as you did one of the gunmen clocked you over the head with their gun and you fell onto the floor. You’ve got a grade three concussion and they are keeping you for a few days to monitor you because you started to seize in the ambulance.”

“Dad where’s Carlos?”

Owen knew that he couldn’t hide this from his son anymore and took a deep breath before telling him the news.

“Carlos was shot Tyler, in the abdomen and he lost a lot of blood and he flatlined in the ambo but they brought him back and he had surgery but he’s alive Tyler.”

“Why the but what aren’t you telling me?”

“He’s in a medically induced coma T.K.”

T.K. burst into tears and Owen pulled him into a hug trying to find some way to comfort him but he wasn’t sure what was really the best thing to do right now.

-

A few days had passed and T.K. had been discharged from the hospital with strict instructions to rest and not do anything too strenuous but all he did was sit at the edge of Carlos’ bed hoping that he would wake up some time soon. But at this point, T.K. could take it and had to storm out much to his Dad’s confusion when he came back to find that T.K. had left and he asked the nurse if she knew where he went and she said that he couldn’t take things anymore. Having seen this happen in T.K. more than once now he knew what was happening but it was whether or not he could get there in time to stop it.

-

T.K. had a fifteen minute head start on his father, not that he knew that Owen was coming after him and he ran into the condo and slammed the door shut before screaming to the point where the back of his head was screaming in pain too but he didn’t care about that anymore. Walking into the kitchen he smashed some mugs onto the floor in a way to release some anger but it still wasn’t what he wanted. It had been a year. One whole year. He’d worked so hard was it all about to disappear? Reaching into the medicine cabinet he found some leftover oxy’s from when Carlos was injured last year but didn’t need it all. He felt like everything was his fault. If he didn’t stand up and try to escape would Carlos have needed to be shot? Without a second thought he began to swallow the pills but after a few minutes all of the pain and symptoms he felt this time last year kicked back in and he knew this wasn’t what he had wanted and he knew how little time he had before he passed out. He stumbled over to the couch where he had left his phone and called his Dad but as the call was answered all he managed to get out was 

“I’m at ‘Los’” before Owen heard a huge thud onto the floor and he had just pulled up outside Carlos’ condo and tried the door to find that it was unlocked and then ran in screaming for T.K. and found him lying in the middle of the living room floor and it was exactly like the year before. 

“T.K! T.K! T.K! STAY WITH ME!” Owen screamed at his son’s lifeless body.

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”

-  
(this would be the end of 2x08 ending the mid season on a cliffhanger but because i’m nice i’ll finish it)

Owen was stood in the ICU once again but not over Carlos’ bed this time but over his own son’s and the waves of bad memories from the previous year all came rushing back. 

“Come back to me T.K. please you don’t need to go yet” Owen begged whilst stroking his son’s fluffy brown hair that poked out from around his bandages.

“Hey Owen” standing in the doorway was Tommy and despite looking really tired after everything that had happened in the past few days she plastered on a smile and said “Carlos is awake and asking for T.K. I didn’t know what to do so I came to grab you, I can sit with T.K. for a bit if you want”.

“Thank you I would really appreciate that, I’ll try to find a way to explain what happened to him and I mean the doctors said that he should wake up in the next hour or so.”

With a pat on the back from Tommy, Owen walks into Carlos’ room to face up to what he had to say.

-

“Hey how are you feeling Carlos?” Owen asks as he slowly walks into his son’s boyfriend room to face him and tell him what had happened.

“A bit sore but that’s expected, where’s T.K.?” Carlos replied wanting to know that his boyfriend was safe and alive.

“T.K. was doing well after he had to spend a few days in the hospital too with a grade 3 concussion and then he came and sat here with you for two days but I think he blames himself for what happened to you. He stormed out of here and I found him on your living room floor unconscious.”

“Wait what is he okay? Is he alive?”

“Yes he is okay, he’s just down the hall and should be waking up soon”

“Do you know what happened?” 

Owen knew that he didn’t want to have to say the next part but knew he had to 

“He overdosed on oxy’s in your medicine cabinet.”

Owen saw this break Carlos’ heart and he began to sob and Owen ran over to give him a hug before saying that it wasn’t his fault at all and that everything was going to be okay.

-

A couple of hours later, T.K. came back around and waiting for him by his side was Carlos.

“Hey babe”

“‘Los what what’s happening you’re alive?”

“Take it easy tiger, yes I’m fine going to be a little bit sore for a while but nothing I can’t handle.”

“‘Los I’m so sorry for everything”

“Hey hey hey you have no reason to be sorry, you are okay, I’m okay and we are going to be okay”.

Within the next few days, they were both curled up next to each other in bed at Carlos’ condo supporting each other every step of the way.


End file.
